yuruyurifandomcom-20200223-history
Yes! YuYuYu☆YuruYuri♪♪
is the first opening theme of the Yuru Yuri Season 2. It is performed by the Nanamori Middle School Amusement Club. Lyrics Kanji= ちょっち 待っち! 中学生 月曜一限 冴えない顔しちゃダメダメ ぱっと やって 全部パーティー? ジュースと笑顔が こぼれた ゆゆゆ・ゆるゆり いぇす! 【ふわふわ ゆるゆり ふわふわ う～ さんはい!】 とろとろ毎日が ふわふわ過ぎてく むにゃむにゃ寝坊して げっ(げっ)やばっ(やばっ) Dash Dash Dash Dash やれやれ教室じゃ ウトウト居眠り そろそろチャイムなって 乙女の放課後 (ハイ!・ハイ!・いぇい!) あ～とまらない だらだら お菓子おしゃべり いつも(いつも) キミと(キミと) 笑う(笑う) こんな時間 大好きなんだ (わん・つー・ゆる・ゆり) 最大限 わらっちゃお (ハイ! ハイ!) ソース煎餅 かじっちゃお (いぇい! いぇい!) まぁ なんとかなるでしょ 大丈夫 (だいじょぶ だいじょぶ) 一等賞の笑顔! (ハイ! ハイ!) なんちゃって アリガト (いぇす!いぇす!いぇす!) どんな時も 今日が一番 楽しい日 【いぇーい!! もいっかい!】 めっちゃ! むっちゃ! 一夜漬け びっくりしちゃって 落とした お団子コロコロ いっちょ! やっちょ! 成長期 そろそろ 出るトコ 出ちゃうよ? マママ・マジですかい!? 【ふわふわ ゆるゆり ふわふわ う～ れっつごー!】 アレアレ?宿題が だいたい手付かず ぼちぼち写させて げっ(げっ)ダメ?(ダメ?) けちけちけちけちっ! プンプンあきらめて しぶしぶおひるね スヤスヤ夢の中 クラゲがフワフワ (ハイ!・ハイ!・いぇい!) あ～とまらない 妄想 鼻血 トキメキ あのね(あのね) えとね(えとね) でもね(でもね) …言えないんだ 「スキかも」なんて (わん・つー・ゆる・ゆり) イーカゲン! が 良い加減 (ハイ! ハイ!) テ キ トー が適当 (いぇい! いぇい!) 可愛けりゃいいでしょ? 大丈夫 (だいじょぶ だいじょぶ) いっつ・しょー・たいむ! このまま (ハイ! ハイ!) はっぴぃ・でぃ! 続いてくよ (いぇす!いぇす!いぇす!) みんなといる この時間が たからもの あ～とまらない だらだら お菓子おしゃべり いつも(いつも) キミと(キミと) 笑う(笑う) こんな時間 大好きなんだ (わん・つー・ゆる・ゆり) 最大限 わらっちゃお (ハイ! ハイ!) ソース煎餅 かじっちゃお (いぇい! いぇい!) まぁ なんとかなるでしょ 大丈夫 (だいじょぶ だいじょぶ) 一等賞の笑顔! (ハイ! ハイ!) なんちゃって アリガト (いぇす!いぇす!いぇす!) どんな時も 今日が一番 楽しい日 【いぇーい!! ラストいくよっ さんはい!】 ちょっち 待っち! 中学生 気分は上場 ごらくぶ コタツはヌクヌク ぱっと やって 今日もパーティー? いつもの みんなが 集まる ゆゆゆ・ゆるゆり いぇす! 【う～ ハイ!!】 |-| Romaji= Cho tchi ma tchi! Chuugakusei Getsuyou ichigen saenai kao shicha damedame Patto ya tte zenbu pati? Jusu to egao ga koboreta Yu yu yu yuru yuri Yes! (Fuwafuwa yuru yuri fuwafuwa usan hai!) Torotoro mainichi ga fuwafuwa sugite ku Munyamunya nebou shite ge (ge) yaba (yaba) Dash Dash Dash Dash Yareyare kyoushitsu ja utouto inemuri Sorosoro chaimu natte Otome no houkago (Hai! Hai! Iei!) Atomaranai Daradara okashi oshaberi Itsumo (itsumo) Kimi to (kimi to) Warau (warau) konna jikan Daisukina nda (wantsu yuru yuri) Saidaigen wara tchao (Hai! Hai!) Sosu senbei kaji tchao (Iei! Iei!) Maa nantoka narudesho daijoubu (daijobu daijobu) Ichitoushou no egao! (Hai! Hai!) Nan chatte arigato (Yes! Yes! Yes!) Donna toki mo kyou ga ichiban tanoshii hi (Iei!! Moitkai!) Metcha! Mutcha! Ichiyadzuke Bikkuri shi chatte otoshita o dango korokoro Itcho! Ya tcho! Seichouki Sorosoro deru toko de chau yo? Mamama majidesukai! ? (Fuwafuwa yuru yuri fuwafuwa ure tsu go!) Areare? Shukudai ga daitai tetsukazu Bochibochi utsusa sete ge (ge) dame? (dame?) Kechikechi kechikechi! Punpun akiramete shibushibu o hiru ne Suyasuya yumenonaka Kurage ga fuwafuwa (Hai! Hai! Iei!) Atomaranai Mousou hanadji tokimeki Ano ne (ano ne) eto ne (eto ne) Demo ne (demo ne)...ienai nda 'Suki kamo' nante (wantsu yuru yuri) Ikagen! Ga yoi kagen (Hai! Hai!) Te ki to ga tekitou (Iei! Iei!) Kawaikerya iidesho? Daijoubu (daijobu daijobu) Ittsu shota imu! Kono mama (Hai! Hai!) Happi dei! Tsudzuite ku yo (Yes! Yes! Yes!) Minna to iru ko no jikan gatakara mono Atomaranai Daradara okashi oshaberi Itsumo (itsumo) Kimi to (kimi to) Warau (warau) konna jikan Daisukina nda (wantsu yuru yuri) Saidaigen wara tchao (Hai! Hai!) Sosu senbei kaji tchao (Iei! Iei!) Maa nantoka narudesho daijoubu (daijobu daijobu) Ichitoushou no egao! (Hai! Hai!) Nan chatte arigato (Yes! Yes! Yes!) Donna toki mo kyou ga ichiban tanoshii hi (Iei!! Rasuto iku yot san hai!) Cho tchi ma tchi! Chuugakusei Kibun wa joujou go raku bu kotatsu wa nukunuku Patto ya tte kyou mo pati? Itsumo no minna ga atsumaru Yu yu yu yuru yuri Yes! (Uhai!!) |-| English= Hold it right there, junior high schooler! Don't you make that dull face the first period on Monday! Go and par-take this whole par-tay! C'mon spill it out, your juice AND your smile! Yu Yu Yu YuruYuri Yes! (Light and Fluffy Yuri Ooh~ Three! Yeah!) Our days are so much slow, we're having a comfy lie-in... Which turns to oversleeping Ack?! (Augh!) Oh no!! (We're screwed!) Dash! Dash! Dash! Dash! Dear oh dear, just doze it off right through the lesson But eventually for whom the school bell tolls? To us, maidens, after class! (Yes! Yes! Yay!) Ah, we won't stop The snacks and aimless talk and being lazy With you (with you) always (always) Laughing (laughing) together (together) I love this time so much! (One two Yuru Yuri!) Let's laugh till our brains explode (Yes! Yes!) While chomping on seasoned rice crisps (Yay! Yay!) Well, we'll work out something, it'll be all right! (It's a-okay!) Let's flash that billion-dollar smile! (Yes! Yes!) Just kidding! And thank you! (Yes! Yes! Yes!) No matter what, let today be the most fun day ever! (Yay! One more time!) Up all night for tomorrow's test! A sudden fright and your dumplings are rollin' around Keep growin' up! You're in adolescence! Pretty soon those things that'll show up, are gonna show up y'know? A-A-A-Are you sure?! (Light and Fluffy Yuri Ooh~ Let's! Go!) What's this? I barely touched my homework May I copy yours... Huh? (Huh?) Don't wanna? (No?) Scrooge! Scrooge! Scrooge! Scrooge! Hmph, fine I give up wake me up later... Snooze snooze in my dreams are Floating jellyfishes! (Yes! Yes! Yay!) Ah, we won't stop Our delusions that can make a heart throb and a nose bleed Hey, uh... (Hey) This is crazy... (Well...) But... (But) I can't say it! This "I like you maybe" (One two Yuru Yuri!) Please be-have! Is good behaviour (Yes! Yes!) Be pre-cise! Is good practice (Yay! Yay!) It's okay as long as it's cute, right? (It's a-okay!) It's Show Time! Just like this (Yes! Yes!) A Happy Day! Is gonna stay longer (Yes! Yes! Yes!) This time we're spending together is our treasure Ah, we won't stop The snacks and aimless talk and being lazy With you (with you) always (always) Laughing (laughing) together (together) I love this time so much! (One two Yuru Yuri!) Let's laugh till our brains explode (Yes! Yes!) While chomping on seasoned rice crisps (Yay! Yay!) Well, we'll work out something, it'll be all right! (It's a-okay!) Let's flash that billion-dollar smile! (Yes! Yes!) Just kidding! And thank you! (Yes! Yes! Yes!) No matter what, let today be the most fun day ever! Yay!! Last one to go! Three! Yeah!) Hold it right there, junior high schooler! Feelin' so high under the comfy table at our Amusement Club Shall we par-take another par-tay today? The usual suspects have gathered! Yu Yu Yu YuruYuri Yes! (Ooh~ Yes!!) Category:Music